


Gehenna

by xberry05



Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist
Genre: Adorable Okumura Rin, And Queen, Assiah, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Blood and Gore, Blue Exorcist Alternate Universe, Demon Heirarchy, Demon Kings, Demon Okumura Rin, Demon Rin, Demons, Family Dynamics, Fluff, Gehenna, How Do I Tag, Illuminati, Kid Okumura Rin, Kid Okumura Yukio, Like major sibling rivalry, Lucifer is So Done (Ao no Exorcist), Manipulation, Okumura Rin was Raised in Gehenna, Overprotective Satan, Overprotective Siblings, Parent Satan (Ao no Exorcist), Possessive Behavior, Rin Is A Prince Of Gehenna, Royalty, Satan is trying his best, Sibling Rivalry, The Author Regrets Nothing, They have definitely waged wars with each other before, True Cross Academy, Violence, Yukio stays is Assiah, heirarchy, prince Rin, probably
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:40:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25795276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xberry05/pseuds/xberry05
Summary: Basically, Rin is taken to Gehenna when he is five years old. Chaos ensues.The first chapter is finally out!Rin is surprise adopted by one of his many demon siblings.
Comments: 45
Kudos: 244





	Gehenna

" Yukio, Yukio, race me! Race me!" Rin giggled as he sprinted towards the lone swing, his twin right behind him, a determined glint sparkling in his eyes. 

He scrambled clumsily up onto the seat, swatting away his brother's worried grip as he wobbled precariously. Rin pouted at Yukio, who backed away with an apology, yet still held his arms out as if to give support.

He huffed at him, rocking back and forth to gain momentum until he could finally, even though barely, manage to spot the top of the church from behind the trees. Rin let out a breathless laugh, swearing he could see his father standing out front, oddly fumbling around with the fence. He let go of one of the chains to wave hello, unbalancing himself and falling harshly to the ground.

" Rin!" His worried-looking brother hovered over his face, crouching to help lift him " Why would you do that! You could have gotten seriously hurt from that fall, you know!"

" Ah, sorry Yukio, but guess what! I saw Dad, he's finally back-" He cut off his sentence abruptly as his breath hitched with anger, teeth clenching at what he spotted from over Yukio's shoulder.

" Huh, what's wrong?" Yukio asked him, turning to look in the direction Rin was looking in. He didn't get to see what caused his brother's ire before he was knocked to the side in Rin's haste to stop what was happening. " Rin, hey, stop! The priests said that we couldn't leave the park!"

Rin didn't acknowledge Yukio's frantic call, too far away by then to hear him. **** He ran as fast as his little legs could carry him, much quicker than the average five-year-old, skidding into the alleyway he'd seen the older kids disappear. He halted in disgust at the sight.

They had cornered the dog that they had been pursuing, spitefully jeering and yelling at the poor creature.

Rin saw red, his anger taking hold of him just like it had many times before.

" Hey! Leave it alone!" He yelled furiously, glaring harshly at them. They barely took any notice of his furious state, choosing to sneer his way for spoiling their fun. One shoved him away as he tried to get closer, ending with him harshly slamming into a wall. Rin yelped in pain when his head bashed into the stone, his vision slightly blurring.

" Oi, shaddap! Can't you see we're trying to have some fun here? Screw off, kid." One of the oldest-looking ones spat at him, kicking the dog harshly in its side while still looking into his eyes. It whimpered in pain, the noise lighting something in Rin that he couldn't repress. He hated when innocent beings got hurt.

" I said, stop it!" He screamed, collapsing onto the floor as blue flames engulfed both him and his surroundings.

He wailed out in alarm, crawling backwards on his hands as the other children ran away, calling and shouting for their parents. He yelled for them to come back, not to leave him, but they kept on running.

Rin sobbed alone in the middle of his blue inferno, startling when a hand landed on his shoulder. He whipped his head around in relief, expecting to see his father, eyes widening at the sight of a strange man with long, pure white hair hovering over him.

" What a wonderful surprise! I didn't expect to find you alone. Hello, little brother."

Rin shrieked in surprise, attempting to struggle out of the man's tight grip, but to no avail. He held on fast, shushing him almost tenderly, although the sadistic smile on his face contradicted that. He picked him up, not seeming afraid of the odd flames in the slightest, and cradled him to his chest. " Dear me, it seems that you have had quite the tantrum. Honestly, if that wretched human was so utterly hellbent on raising you, he could have at least tried to teach you control. He of all people should know how dangerous an untrained baby demon is. Young ones always have outbursts at the silliest of things." He clicked his tongue as Rin's foot connected harshly with his stomach, squeezing him closer to his chest to halt his movements.

" Baby demon? What do you mean, demon's don't exist!" He vehemently denied, looking up at the man with a snarl twisting his lips. Lucifer repressed an amused snort, not wanting to annoy his brother any further.

" Hm? Oh, you don't know? He didn't tell you!" He drawled, the grin on his face growing abnormally wide. He reminded Rin of the Cheshire cat. 

" Know what?"

" Well, that's not a question that only I can answer. It's best if our father does. Now, let's get you home little brother, we've all so dearly missed your presence. Father's been making Gehenna an even more miserable place ever since that damn exorcist took you in."

" Huh? What? I don't know you-"

" Sorry for this, but I honestly cannot be bothered to deal with your struggling. It'd be better if you went to  ** sleep." ** He ordered, catching Rin's head as it slumped to the side as he went limp. Lucifer gently brushed his soft black hair out of his face, letting out a hum of approval.

" Wow, you really do share fathers features. If only you had white hair, you'd be the spitting image of him." He commented as he reached into his pocket, pulling out a vial filled with dark blood. Lucifer poured it out onto the ground by his feet, chanting ancient words in Demon tongue. The ground began to bubble, forming a gate to Gehenna. Just as Lucifer was about to step into it, a high pitched voice shouted at him.

" Hey! What do you think you're doing! Let go of my brother!" Lucifer looked disinterestedly towards his human brother, smiling sweetly. " Hm, but he's my brother too. Don't be greedy young one." He raised a hand mockingly in a wave, before sinking into Gehenna.

Yukio stood there, shocked. A sob ripped from his chest, before he turned around, rushing off to go and tell his father what had happened.

* * *

Lucifer happily hummed as he made his way through the hallways of the castle, Rin still tucked safely in his arms. He was heading for the throne room where he had no doubt his father and many of his siblings would be.

Looking down at his brother, he couldn't help but sigh. " Finally, with you here now, father may calm down. He was oh so mad when that wretched paladin took you and your twin. Unfortunately, it seems that theirs nothing we can do about the other one, he smelled too human to survive here" He said conversationally as if his brother wasn't knocked out.

He walked past many demons who roamed the halls, each who kneeled to him as he passed, and those of his blood greeting him with a traditional address. He nodded at those few, pleased that his kinfolk were far superior to those of his siblings. 

Arriving at the extravagantly decorated throne doors, he waited for them to be opened by the guards, who did so after verifying who he was. With a shove of their hands, they swung open, allowing him entrance.

He stepped inside, Rin still tucked snugly in his arms and smiled at his father, high Lord Satan.

"Father, look who I've managed to acquire on my brief trip to Assiah. You wouldn't believe that the paladin would just let him roam the streets on his own. There wasn't even so much as a guard!" He walked closer to his father, grinning smugly as he rose almost eagerly from his ornate throne, reaching for Rin. Lucifer passed him over with a bow, not wanting to test his father's patience. Not with something like this, children were a thing to be cherished in the demon world.

There were so few born each year, due to demons being near infertile. The fact that Rin and Yukio had been stolen from his father was an act punishable by the most torturable death.

Even though he'd been alive for aeons, Satan himself had only ever managed to have ten children, two being born simply a few years before.

The only reason why the demon population was so vast was that many humans each day became infected by their kin, degenerating them into demons themselves.

Lucifer took a respectful step back, allowing his father to have some undisturbed time to bond with one of his youngest children.

Satan gazed down at his sleeping son, feeling the gaping hole in his heart fix itself, becoming smaller as his small family finally gained back one of it's missing members.

He was so tiny, so young and innocent to the wrongs of the world. The fact that he'd had to leave his son with that bloody paladin for so long made him quiver with anger. He'd have certainly tainted his Rin's view of demons by now.

Satan would do whatever he could do to rectify that. Luckily for him, he had forever to bring his son back to his side.

Snapping his fingers, one of his son's stepped forward, eager to do his bidding.

" Beezlebub, retrieve the sword Kurikara from the paladin's clutches. It is time for Rin to return to his true self. If you cannot, at least remove it from its sheath, that should release enough powers for now. Don't dally, go!"

" Yes, father." Beezlebub grovelled reverently and scurried out of the hall with a grin. If he successfully completed this task, he'd once again be in his father's good graces.

* * *

He awoke with a start, thrashing around in the silken sheets surrounding him.

Rin looked about frantically, eyes widening in horror as he realised that he had no idea where he was. The last thing he remembered was that strange man talking to him, and then it went black.

The door to the side slammed open suddenly, startling him from his observations. A group of strange-looking guards piled into the room, gawking at him in awe as if he was an exotic creature. The most finely dressed of the group stepped forward, clearing his throat.

" My honourable prince! You have finally awoken! I will inform your family about this immediately." He shakily spoke, voice jittering from both excitement and anxiousness. He couldn't believe that he was allowed so close to the newest prince, demon children were scarcely seen by anyone except their family until their eleventh year.

Before Rin could ask what he meant, he was out of the room in a flash, which confused the boy further. The rest stayed and watched him, looking awed at even his slightest of movements, some string intently behind him.

That's when he noticed it, something wrong with his body. Rin whipped his head around, eyes growing impossibly wider. He had a tail.

" Ahhhhh!" He yelled out in fright, scaring the already on edge guards surrounding him.

" Prince Rin, what is wrong?!"

He didn't answer them, to busy scrambling away from the blue flame attached to the tip of it. He remembered that bright blue engulfing his surrounding, and didn't want it near him any longer.

" Get it off, get it off, get it off!"

His screeching terrified the guards, not wanting any of the little one's relatives to think that they had caused his fear. They hushed him, slowly creeping closer, only to rear back as his shrieks grew louder.

They were about to try to calm him again but were shoved aside harshly by an invisible for. Looking up in confusion, their eyes grew wide in fear as the sighted Satan looking murderous above them.

They spluttered, excuses on their tounges, but he paid them no mind, waving his hand for one of his children to drag them away.

He was more concerned for his child.

" Rin." He ordered gently, causing the child to look up through teary eyes at the owner of the nice voice. " My Rin." Rin snuffled in confusion, allowing the man to cuddle him into his chest, feeling weirdly pliant.

His eyes drooped closed, strangely drowsy once again. He drifted off, listening to the man hum a familiar tune softly by his ear.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked this chapter. I wanted to get one out before the new year after all. There will be no update schedule, I'm terrible with deadlines, but I'll try to update as much as possible.


End file.
